


Did That Glass Of Water Give Me A Headache Or Was It Because That Was All I've Had To Drink Today

by dancingsaihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I wrote it at 3am, crackfic? but written like a normal fic, i have no idea what this is, i thought it was amazing but im not sure anymore, kokichi x reader, reader - Freeform, there is one swear word, there isnt anything to tag really, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsaihara/pseuds/dancingsaihara
Summary: "Kokichi was here and she was going to enjoy herself."************read the tags +_+
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Did That Glass Of Water Give Me A Headache Or Was It Because That Was All I've Had To Drink Today

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what this is or why i wrote it

“Ugh…” She groaned. She had just forced herself to have half a glass of water and she felt  _ very  _ sick. It was nearing evening and that was all she’d had to drink, but she couldn’t stand the taste of water and it always made her feel unpleasant. “If only there was someone to comfort me instead of ignoring me in these dark, dark times.” She thought to herself. This was all it took to summon an imaginary version of her biggest comfort character from the deepest corner of her mind. And suddenly she was pretending Kokichi Ouma was there with her. 

“C’mon, you should drink more. We wouldn’t want you getting ill.” Maybe she would like to get ill… but her horrible mental health is not what this fanfic is about. 

“Alright, alright. Sorry, Kokichi.” She said- in her thoughts obviously. She would look crazy if someone caught her talking to herself. Whether she was crazy or not isn’t important. Staring at the water she just drank to procrastinate, she sighed. That pile of work was getting big. She should really stop writing weird fanfiction and imagining a fictional character was here and looking after her… But she brushed those thoughts aside. Kokichi was here and she was going to enjoy herself. Not in a sexual way. More like a determined Kaede way.

“You there? Snap out of it! It's boring when you ignore me. If you do that again I’ll just stay locked inside your dumb little head forever.”  _ Stop making him call you dumb, idiot. Kokichi’s meant to be here to comfort you, not lower your self esteem. _

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Obviously you’re here. If you aren’t here I’m not here. I’m literally a figment of your imagination.” She should probably stop making him say that. It ruined the illusion. She decided to make him hug her. She began to cry, imagining being in his arms. But then she stopped when she realised it wasn’t Therapist Kokichi time, it was Mom Friend/Worried About Your Health Kokichi time. “Now, drink some water!” She decided just to change what Kokichi time it was as the headache was drifting away by now. She had spent too long trying to think of what he was going to say.  _ Ooh, maybe it could be Flirty Kokichi time.  _ “Hey, you’re really beautiful. And that means a lot coming from a supreme leader like me.” She pretended to blush “Oh, you’re blushing.” He let out a chuckle. “That’s so cute.” Wait, no. This sounded too much like Rantaro. “Let’s go to the space station together!” Shit, no. Wrong fandom. Hnng… Why was this so difficult… 

“Okay. Time to sleep. My brain has no power right now.” She said.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
